Mask of a Sunshine
by killer1316
Summary: This story takes place after Seirin's game against Shutoku. There is a new girl at Seirin named Sato Ayumi who disappeared one and a half years prior. She scared the Generation of Miracles because of her sudden disappearance, so how would they react when she appears again. Sorry for the sucky summary because I don't know what to write about. I do not own Kuroko no Basket.
1. Chapter 1: Sato Ayumi

Chapter 1

Everybody in the basketball team in Seirin were extremely exhausted from playing two Kings in a row. Some were trying not to fall into a deep slumber while others were knocked out. But in Kuroko's class, there was loud chatter resonating in the room. They were discussing about a new student, but the chatter started to slowly die out as the teacher walked in with the new student. She had wavy, dirty blond hair that reached to her waist, and there were two clips holding her left bangs. She wore leggings underneath her skirt and had blue headphones around her neck. There was a loud chatter among the students, but the teacher yelled for them to quiet down. Once they did, the teacher asked for the new student to introduce herself. She nodded, bowed, and said, "Konnichiwa, I am Sato Ayumi." Some of the boy's eyes turned into hearts while some the girls sneered at her, but nobody noticed Kuroko's eyes widen by a millimeter. Many thoughts soared through his head, causing him to have a headache. He set his head onto the desk, hoping for the headache to reside.

The teacher was about to assign a person to give Ayumi a tour around the school, but she cut her off by asking, "May I have Kuroko-san give me the tour?" Kuroko's head shot up and all the attention was directed to him for a first. The teacher slowly nodded, confused, and assigned her to sit next to Kagami. She slowly walked to her seat with a smile on her face. During the whole class period, Kuroko was staring at Ayumi, who was humming softly and doodling in her notebook.

When class ended, all the boys were about to rush toward Ayumi's desk, but before they reached their destination, Ayumi jumped out of her seat as fast as she could, and dragged Kuroko to the school yard.

After they caught their breath, Ayumi asked, "Are you ok Tetsu?"

Kuroko just stared at her and said, "I 'm fine Ayumi-chan, but where have you been for the past two years?"

Ayumi smiled sadly and said, "I have been in the hospital." Kuroko was shocked by the sudden news. He was about to ask her what happened, but Ayumi cut him off and said, "I will tell you the reason later, K?" He nodded, and she smiled brightly. "So what happened while I was gone?" Kuroko then told her how the Generation of Miracle were trying to look for you, how Aomine has changed, and how Kuroko hated how they played. Ayumi hugged him when he was done speaking and whispered, "Sorry for not being there for you Tetsu." Kuroko just stood there, shocked, but he recovered and hugged her back. He smiled and they let go of each other. They then walked back to the classroom, prepared to be scolded for being late.

**-Lunch Time-**

"How come you didn't get in trouble," Ayumi yelled at Kuroko. They were on their way to the rooftop to meet up with the rest of the basketball team. Kuroko just shrugged his shoulders at Ayumi's comment and continued to walk, but Ayumi didn't notice the slight smile on Kuroko's face.

When they reached their destination, everybody in the basketball team saw them (Ayumi) and they stared at her confusingly. Ayumi bowed and said, "Konnichiwa, I am Sato Ayumi, but call me Ayumi."

"Why are you here?" Kagami asked harshly.

"Don't be so mean Taiga," Ayumi said, pretending to be offended.

"Do not call me by my first name, I don't even know you," Kagami yelled.

"But I just said my name at first and at the beginning of class. But don't tell me you have a short memory span." Ayumi joked. Kagami became irritated, and Ayumi started to laugh. She then continued, "As for why I am here, may I talk to your coach?"

Then Riko walked forward and said, "I am the coach for the basketball team. I am Aida Riko."

"Really! I was expecting some big fat guy, but you're super young and it seems like the team gives you their complete trust towards you. That's super cool." Ayumi cheerfully said.

Riko blushed and said, "Oh stop it. I am not that young. I am in a second year Ayumi-chan."

"Oh please, no need to be modest. I can see it. They follow and listen to you because they trust you," Ayumi said. Riko blushed even more from the compliment. She then looked at the team and saw most of the second years smiling at her and nodding. Ayumi then said, "Oh yeah, I forgot to ask you. Can I join the basketball team?"

Everybody's jaw fell to the floor and Riko stared at her in confusion. "What?" Riko asked.

"May I join the basketball team?" Ayume repeated.

"Umm…" Riko said, "I am not sure if girls are allowed to join, but if they can, then you can only start after the tournament ends."

"That's fine," Ayumi said, "Sorry to bother you, but if I could, may I help you when It comes to training and managing the team?"

"Sure, why not," Riko replied, "What are you good at?"

"Defense, right Tetsu," Ayumi said.

"She is right," Kuroko said, appearing right next to Kagami.

"Ahhh," everybody yelled.

"When did you get here?" Kagami yelled.

"You're going to give us a heart attack one day," Hyuga yelled.

"But I came in the exact same time Ayumi came in, "Kuroko said.

"Wait, how would Kuroko know if you're good at defense?" Riko asked.

"Well, I went to Teiko with Tetsu," Ayumi said.

"What," Everybody yelled.

"Yup and I was in charge of helping the team with defense." Ayumi said proudly.

"Really? Then please join the team and help these numbskulls with their defense," Riko said. Amyumi smiled and said her thanks, oblivious to boys who were drooling over her. Then the bell rung, signaling that lunch ended. Before they left, Riko said, "Do not forget to bring your midterm test results." Everybody nodded and left, wondering why.

**- End of School -**

"Why do we have to bring our midterm test results?" Kagami asked.

"Maybe it's because of the all day review tests that will take place soon." Ayumi suggested.

"But who cares about that. It's not like I will be kicked out of the team if I fail." Kagami said.

"Maybe Riko is worried that you are an absolute idiot?" Ayumi said.

"Shut up," Kagami yelled. Ayumi started to laugh while Kuroko smiled at their antics.

** - Later -**

"What!" everybody yelled.

"Saturday… That's the day of the Final League," Izuki said.

"Right so if you're score is low, you can't go," Riko said.

"So that's that. Everyone is coming to coach's home to study," Hyuga commanded. Everybody was shocked and did not know what to expect. They then saw Kuroko's test scores. The scores were average, but when they saw Kagami's test scores, they knew that they screwed. Everybody started to freak out, but Ayumi was trying so hard not to laugh out loud. When Riko said, "Idiots can't win." Ayumi burst out laughing. They were startled and stared at her confusingly.

Ayumi then said, "Gommie, but what Riko said is true. Idiots can't win."

"That is not true," Kagami retorted.

"Sure about that," Ayumi provoked.

"Yah I am sure," Kagami said.

"Then let's see if you can score a point off of me," Ayumi said with a smile.

"Are you sure about that? You might break a nail," Kagami joked.

"I am sure you sexist. Or are you just afraid that you might lose," Ayumi said with a smirk. Kagami scowled.

So now, there they were, standing on the basketball court with Kagami dribbling the call while Ayumi was in her defensive stance. Kagami felt confident, and he started to dribble onto the key. When he passed by her, the ball suddenly disappeared from his grasp. Everybody was shocked because their ace couldn't even score a point on a girl who was way shorter than him, and there she was spinning the ball on her middle finger like nothing happened. "See what I mean," She said, "Idiots can't win, plus it has been awhile since I played. I'm a bit rusty." They stared at her in shock. Rusty? She stole the ball from their ace, who beat two members of the Generation of Miracles. They snapped out of their thoughts when Ayumi said, "Well are you guys going to teach this idiot or not."

"Yes we are let's get going," Hyuga commanded.

"Well you guys go ahead. I have to leave. Bye, Bye." Ayumi said while leaving.

**- Later that day -**

"Bye, have a nice Day," Ayumi said. She was working at a restaurant that opened 24/7. She had to work there because she had to take care for herself. The workers there were kind and were like family to her unlike her father. The only thing he gave her was cuts, bruises and nightmares.

"You can go now Ayumi. Make sure not to stay out late," her manager said even though it was two in the morning.

"Thank you Misa," Ayumi said. She walked to her apartment with her headphones on. She moved out of her house because it was a living hell for her. She supports herself, by working at the restaurant and her aunt also helps her financially, but she lives in Kyoto. Plus Ayumi doesn't like to accept the money so her aunt finally agreed to only give her money monthly.

**- Next Day -**

Ayumi was laughing so hard to the point where her stomach started to hurt. She was laughing at Kagami's red cheeks that were inflicted on him yesterday.

"Are you ok?" Kuroko asked.

"Do you think he is ok?" Ayumi asked.

"I feel like dying," Kagami said. Ayumi started to laugh even harder, and then Kagami said, "Kise emailed me." Ayumi slowly stopped laughing and started to wonder how all the members of the Generation of Miracles were doing. When Kagami said, "I need to ace the test," with determination, Ayumi snapped out of thoughts.

"Well, I have a solution for your problem," Ayumi said, and she took out a rolling pencil. Ayumi added, "Because you're super desperate, I'll give this to you."

"Who wants this crap," Kagami yelled.

** - Next Day -**

Kagami fainted right after the last test of the day, the language test. "Are you ok?" Kuroko asked.

"Shut up," Kagami retorted, "I've rolled the pencil for 50 minutes."

"See the power of the pencil," Ayumi said. There was silence following the comment. "Wow, he must be out of it, right Tetsu," Ayumi said. They stared at each other and smiled.

**- Next Day –-**

"How did you do so well!?" the second years yelled.

"Well, all I did was roll the pencil," Kagami yelled.

"What!?" they yelled. They then stared at the pencil like it was a mythical being.

"See it works," Ayumi said.

"How did you get it?" Riko asked.

"At a temple," Ayumi answered.

"Why did you get it?" Hyuga asked

"It is because I thought it was cute," Ayumi said. They stared at her weirdly then started to talk about the upcoming game.

* * *

AN: Hello Everybody. Thank you for reading this story. Please review and tell me your opinion of this story good or bad. I came up with this idea when I was trying to fall asleep, but failed and my mind started to wander and then BAM. This was created. HAHAHA... I need to get a life. Have a nice day! :)


	2. Chapter 2: Training

**Chapter 2**

Everybody except for Kagami and Ayumi was training for the Final League. Sadly, Kagami was forced to sit out of practice because of his injured leg (during the game against Shutoku High) while Ayumi said that she was busy and could not attend the practice. His face was all scrunched up, and his arms and legs couldn't stop twitching because he wanted to play basketball. He wanted to feel his blood pumping from running up and down the court, and he definitely wanted to beat the crap out of the Generation of Miracles, but he couldn't accomplish it by sitting here. He knew that he was miles away from his goal, but he was determined to reach it. So he pushed his pride away and asked Ayumi to help him train him for the upcoming challenges.

** -Next Day-**

Ayumi accidentally woke up late that day and was now running to the appointed basketball court to meet up with Kagami. She expected to see an irritated red head with a scowl on his face, but instead she saw the red head on the floor with his head hunched over from exhaustion. What shocked her most was his expression. It showed true terror and shock. She ran up to him in panic. "Are you ok Taiga? What happened," Ayumi asked worriedly. When Kagami didn't answer her, she sighed and walked over to the edge of the court and placed her jacket and backpack down. She took the ball that was lying next to the shocked red head and started to do a drill called around the world*.

She continued to do that until she heard Kagami scream, "Damn it!"

"What happened Taiga?" Ayumi asked again as she walked toward him while dribbling with her left hand.

A shadow covered his face as he recalled what just happened. He was slaughtered by Aomine, and his determination is wavering now. But right now, he could only feel anger. He was angry that he couldn't put up a fight. He was angry that he was beaten that badly. Mostly, he was angry at how weak he was. Through his gritted teeth, he said, "I had a one-on-one against Kuruko's previous Light, Aomine."

"And?" Ayumi asked, a bit shocked to hear about a member of the Beneration of Miracles especially the ace. She was close to all of the members, but she was closest to Kuroko and Aomine.

"I lost," Kagami said.

"Of course you did," Ayumi said. She received a glare from Kagami, but she simply ignored it. She continued saying, "I am saying that you are simply not up to his standard, yet. If you can't even pass me, you can't pass him. He has something that many basketball players do not have. _Raw Talant. _He was born with every important aspect needed for a player to be the best. _Speed, Agility, control, and strength._ Not many can beat him and right now you are not one of the special few." She paused and let Kagami suck the sad truth in and she added, "But you have something that he doesn't have right now. _Determination._ So use the things you have to beat the living day lights out of them, K." Ayumi stuck out her hand and Kagami stared at it shocked by her speech. After a few moments, he took that hand and shock it with a renewed determination.

"So when are we going to start?" Kagami asked determined.

"Tomorrow," Ayumi stated.

"What! Why not today?" Kagami yelled.

"Cause your leg needs to rest. Look at yourself. Your legs are clearly in horrible shape." Ayumi said. Kagami looked at his leg and saw how it was twitching and shaking.

"Fine," Kagami said reluctantly and left. Ayumi sighed and walked away to the restaurant for her shift.

**-Next Day -**

Kagami sat on the bench with his eyebrows furrowed and an anime tick mark on his head. He yelled, "How the hell are you going help me if I'm being forced to sit down."

"Calm down Taiga, I have my reasons. Just trust me." Ayumi said. There was a silence and Ayumi explained, "This whole week I will help you improve on your reaction." The tips of her lips slowly formed into a "innocent" smile, but it started to freak out Kagami. That smile was hiding some kind of hideous and torturous plan and Kagami knew it. The rest of the day consisted of Ayumi throwing a\ different types of balls (Don't be inappropriate, you know what I mean) at him while he was sitting down. He had to catch the ball with only one hand.

After their training session, Kagami was covered in bruises. He then silently noted to himself not to ever anger Ayumi because she has some crazy strength. While Ayumi was packing up to leave, Kagami randomly asked, "Um, why did you choose to go to Seirin?"

Ayumi stopped and looked at him in shock because she was not prepared for that question. She was debating whether she should tell him or not and finally she decided that she would. She sighed and said, "I met this one guy at the hospital who went to Seirin, so I just decided to go and see why loved the school so much. And I am glad that I decided to go because every day is filled with so much fun."

Ayumi smiled at him while Kagami looked dazed, but he suddenly realized something. "Why were you at the hospital," inquired Kagami.

"Not telling you," Ayumi teased.

"Fine," he sight, "I won't bug you if you don't want to tell me."

Ayumi hugged him and whispered, "Thank you," into his ear. Kagami was shocked by Ayumi's action and became stiff. She then let go and looked at her watch. She ran off and said, "Sorry I have to go now. See-ya tomorrow." She waved her hand wildly while kAgami seemed to be reluctantly waving his.

* * *

*Around the world- This is a basketball drill that helps players with their shooting. They usually shoot on each bar/line thing our just the block and elbow and free throw line and three point line. Once the player misses, they restart the drill.

A/N: Thank you for reading this. PLEASE review, but of course I am not forcing you. But still, HELP. I also renamed this story from Burnt Sunshine to Mask of a Sunshine. Sorry for not updating earlier, but nobody is reading either. *sob* *sob* :) Have a nice day.


	3. Chapter 3: Touo's match and reunion

Chapter 3

It was finally the day of the game against Touo, but Kagami was not in a very happy mood during half-time. First, he knew that his legs were going to give in sooner or later. Second, Aomine didn't even bother to show up on time. Third Ayumi was not even here. She was supposed to help him, but she is not even there. Kagami was shocked, almost scared by Aomine's sudden appearance. He was extremely irritated by the fact that he did not have the upper-hand. Kagami was silently praying for Ayumi to come and help him

Ayumi was at work when the game first started. She looked at the clock, and her eyes bulged out. She went to her manager and asked if she could leave for the game. Her manager agreed and hoped for her team to win. She ran outside with black skinny jeans, a teal colored long sleeve with a picture of a penguin on the bottom, black tennis shoes, and a blue a backpack. She ran to closest bus stop and saw the bus just leave. She groaned and started stretching for thirty seconds, and then she sprinted to the gym. When she arrived, she noted to herself to practice on her stamina because she panting very hard and there was a slight pain in her chest.

She saw that the players walk up to their benches. I looked up at the scoreboard and saw that the 3rd quarter was about to begin. Her face was covered in shock and she quickly ran passed a green head and a blond. They were shocked when they saw her run down the stairs to the court because they just knew that it was her, the girl who disappeared a year and a half ago. Their eyes tracked her every movement because they were afraid that she would vanish in a moment.

While Ayumi ran down the stairs, oblivious to the green head and the blond, Kuroko say her and waved at her. She smiled back and waved again. She said while bowing, "Minna! Gommen, I was busy."

"It's ok Ayumi –chan. No worries. At least you are here," Riko said trying to calm down Ayumi.

Ayumi then felt a hand grab the top of her head and pull her back. She stumbled back a little and saw Kagami standing over her with a tick mark on his head. "Where the hell have you been," Kagami growled.

"Ehehe," Ayumi said," Gommen, I was busy and was held back." Kagami sighed and forgave her.

She then looked at the other team and looked at all the players. For a moment she was looking at their ace, and he was staring back at her. At the same time, both their eyes widen as they realized who they were looking at. She instantly turned around and grabbed Kuroko. She screamed, "Why didn't you tell me that we were playing against Daiki's team, Tetsu!"

"You never asked," Kuroko stated,

Ayumi sweat dropped and then she screamed, "Tetsu, you meanie," while shaking him.

"Ayumi-chan," a voice said creepily behind them. Kuroko looked at the person with an emotionless face while Ayumi sweat dropped. They turned and saw Riko with a demon aura around her. "There is a game starting soon, so can you please pay attention.

Ayumi sheepishly laughed and said, "Gommen." She then walked to the bench, put her stuff down, and settled down.

She looked over and saw that Aomine was sneaking glances at her, so she waved at him. His eyes widen, and he instantly turned around. Ayumi chuckled silently, "he is so childish when he doesn't know what to do." She then realized something. Once he gets over his shock, he is going to hunt her down. "Dang," she thought, "I am in big trouble." She sighed and looked over at the opponent's bench. She saw Momoi and waved at her. During their Teiko days, they were friends, but they weren't really close because she thought that Kuroko had a crush on her, but whenever Momoi had a problem, she always ran to Ayumi first.

Ayumi heard the whistle blow, indicating that the third quarter just started. She looked over to her left and saw Kuroko watching the match intently. When they saw Aomine do a fade-away, they knew were screwed, but when Kagami knocked the ball out of Aomine's hand, they still had a little hope in them. Ayumi cupped her hands over her mouth and yelled, "Yay! Go Kagami! You can do it!"

Slowly everybody's spirit started to decrease by the second as Aomine started to play street basketball and it plummeted when Kuroko lost. During the little break after the third quarter, she immediately went to Kuroko. "Are you ok, Tetsu?" she asked as she sat next to him on the bench. There was silence. "I guess not," she said, "Hey look at me Tetsu. Forget about the score for a second and think about yourself. You want to change Daiki, but why? Is it because you don't want him to change him into a selfish person, or is it because you don't want him to leave you behind. Think about it and tell me your answer. P.S. If you chose the latter then that is fine. Remember that there is no such thing as a nice person."

Ayumi sat up and walked away before he was able to ask her why. Kuroko just shrugged and made sure to ask her later. Ayumi walked over to her backpack and grabbed something. She took out a tennis ball and yelled, "Taiga, catch," as she threw the ball at him. It him right in the middle of his forehead.

The tam started to laugh at Kagami while he yelled, "Why did you do that?"

"Cause you need to calm your thick skull. What did you learn from me? Hm? Running around aimlessly will not help beat Daiki or help the team win. Now go win Seirin." She said. The team smiled back at her. And the players went to their rightful places.

During the beginning if the fourth quarter, Riko and Ayumi noticed that Kagami was limping. Riko pulled him out of the game, but Kagami started to yell at Riko. "Shut up," Ayuymi stated clearly not happy. She then rose her voice a little louder, "Shut up right now and get her right now." The gym became silent while Ayumi's voice resonated off the walls of the gym. Seirin and the Generation of Miracles present were shocked. Ayumi was never one to raise her voice because she was always so happy and cheerful. Once Kagami trudged off the court, the game started once more. "You don't have to be this angry, Taiga,"Ayumi said. There was silence. She sighed and said, "You're really selfish and stupid, aren't you?"

"What?" Kagami snapped.

"Look at yourself. Here you are indulging yourself in self-pity while your teammates are doing their best. You can't beat him, and face the truth; we would still have lost even if you were in the game. So why don't you try to make the team a bit happier by cheering for them, k?" Ayumi said with a smile. Kagami slowly nodded, and everybody on the bench started to cheer.

Once the game ended, every started to sulk. Ayumi started to cry a little while holding on to Riko. When the players came back, Ayumi tried to wipe all her tears, but all the players surrounded her and tried to comfort her. Even though she came only a week and a half ago, she was officially part of the team. Ayumi thanked all of them and told them that she had a special treat for them, so they started to walk to the lockers.

**- Midorima and Kise -**

"Later Kise," Midorima said.

"So Fast," Kise said kind of shocked, "Aren't you sort of shocked?"

"If you have time to worry about me, why don't you worry about Kuroko instead." Midorima said while looking over his shoulder.

"Eh?"

"Kuroko's style is completely useless against Aomine. Don't you think that is a big impact on Kuroko and also the team? Let's hope that it won't affect their next two games." Midorima said as he was about to leave.

"What about Ayumi-cchi?" Kise said.

Midorima paused for a second and said, "I'll just go over to her house during the weekend."

"But why not know and how do you know where she lives?" Kise said.

"Because she is probably emotional from the game and Aomine is probably going to bombard her and I was went to a store last week and saw her walk into an apartment. At first, I thought it was someone else, but now I know that it was her." Midorima said and left.

"Oh I see," Kise said nodding. He then looked up and yelled, "Wait, I wanna come with you too." While running out of the gym trying to chase him.

**- Touo Locker Room -**

"Alright! We demolished the first opponents," Wakamatsu yelled.

"Shut the F*** up," Imayoshi ordered.

"Alright, just hurry up, rest, and think about the mistakes you made in this game," the coach said.

"And we thought Seiring was soo string. Especially that number eleving. He was incredibly weak and he was still trying to fight in the end. And did you see that super hot blond. I wonder if she is as dumb like the stereotypes. Do you think that she will date me if I asked." A random player said haughtily.

Aomine then grabbed the player's shirt and pinned him onto a locker. He yelled, "A retard who is benched, should shut the f*** up," He was furious by the fact that that someone belittled his ex- teammate when he doesn't even understand the talent and nobody makes fun of his girlfriend. Well At least was before she disappeared. That reminded him that he needed to "ask" Ayumi a few questions. He walked out of the room when his teammates started to yell at him.

**- Seirin's Locker Room -**

Kagami slammed his fist against a locker in anger. "We still have two more games! Now's not the time to get depressed."

There was silence, but Ayumi spoke up. "Hey" She said, "Here is the stuff I said I would give you earlier." She then pulled out a box and showed them an assortment of tarts and small cakes. Everybody's mouths started to drool just by looking at it. "Everybody gets one piece of cake, ok," She said. Everybody nodded and quickly snatched whatever because they thought that all of them looked delicious. She smiled when she saw that their spirits were raised even if it was only for a moment. Everybody thanked her for the dessert and left. The last people to leave were Kuroko, Ayumi, and Kagami.

Before any of them could say anything, Ayumi stood up and said her good byes. She hugged Kuroko and Kagami and told them to leave soon. As she walked out of the gym, she sighed and wished that today's loss would not affect the future games, but she knew that it was impossible. Their loss probably cracked their determination. Ayumi looked up at the sky and prayed to God, but she knew that he wouldn't help them. She already gave up on him a long time ago. She just didn't have faith in him anymore because half of her life was filled with pain. Where was he when Ayumi needed him the most? Why had she left him when she needed him most? People always say that it is part of God's plan, but isn't God supposed to bring us happiness? Why didn't other people experience that she used to everyday? She sighed once more and pushed the thought away from her mind. She didn't want feel pitiful by indulging herself in self-pity.

As she walked out of the gates that surrounded the gym, she stopped because something caught her eyes. She looked to her right and saw Aomine leaning on the walls. Their eyes met for a second before Ayuymi ran for her life towards the opposite direction. She knew that he would still catch her trying couldn't help right? After a block, she turned around and saw an angry Aomine who was only a few pace away. She started to run even faster, but sadly, her attempt was futile. Aomine caught up and grabbed her arm. She tried to yank her arms away but Aomine held on even tighter. When he saw her wince, he lessened his hold, but he still held onto her.

"Ayumi," Aomine said with a dark aura slowly surrounding.

"Hey Daiki, how have you been," Ayumi said slowly, trying not to look at his eyes.

"Where have you been for the past two years," Aomine demanded.

"Um. Away."

"Don't lie to me," Aomine growled.

"I'm not. Please trust me on this. I'll tell you the details next time." Ayumi asked him finally looking at him in the eye. He was about to argue, but when he saw her pleading eyes he couldn't say anything. He sighed and grunted. Ayumi took that as a yes and smiled at him. She was afraid that he was going to force answers out of her, but she wasn't ready yet. If she was going to talk right now, she would probably start to shake in fear and cry for hours and hours.

"So um. What is our relationship now?" Aomine asked, slightly worried about her answer,

"Whatever you want it to be, I will always live up to the statement I said when we first started dating," She said with a huge smile. He nodded and they started to walk to send her to her apartment.

_"I know that this sounds cliché, but I will love you as long as I live," Ayumi said with a smile._

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading so far. Sorry for the late update because I'm busy. Shocking right, but I have summer school, Karate, Swimming and other after school activities. Please review and give any suggestions because I have no idea what else to write. :)


	4. Chapter 4: The Reunion

**Chapter 4**

Seirin kept practicing hard in the two days left, but the loss Touo against still left shadowed their thoughts, and it led to their downfall. Without Kagami, the team was disorganized, and Kuroko's attitude changed for the worse. Ayumi watched as her team slowly crumbled with sadness. She felt pain and guilt for being unable to attend practices because of work. She wished that she could somehow change the odds and help them win, but she has to go to work an hour after school all the way to one or two in the morning. Thankfully, her manager changed her work schedule so that she starts work at six and ends at three.

She knew that the team dislikes Aomine extremely, but she just can't bring herself to hate him even if she can't stand how he currently acts. But despite that, she just can't hate him because she owes her life to him even though he doesn't know that.

It was around the third year of elementary school that Ayumi started to come to school with cuts and bruises all over her body and the time when her mother walked out her life. Her mother couldn't stand to watch as the one man she loved slowly turned into a monster. Over time, he stayed at home more often, started to drink more alcohol, and became more demanding. Death was always on her mind until she started middle school. It slowly disappeared as she got closer to Aomine. Her thought of death was slowly replaced with thoughts of life with Aomine. Her mentality started to increase. She didn't flinch as much when someone touched her. She felt like nothing could ever hurt her, not even the jealous fan girls of the Generation of Miracles. Or so she thought. In the middle of second year of Teiko, she suddenly disappeared. Her father went overboard one day and it landed her onto a hospital bed for a year.

Ayumi sighed as she made herself brunch on a Sunday morning. She was slowly started to fade into darkness, but flinched back to life as she heard someone pounding on her door. She almost spilled her bowl of cereal onto the table, so she set the bowl down on the dining table and ran to the door. She yelled, "Sorry, I just woke up and I am still out of it," as she opened the door. When the door was fully opened, there was a moment of silence before she quickly tried to slam the door shut, but sadly the two boys on the other side of the door had excellent reflexes. One boy shoved his foot into the space between the door and wall while the other one extended his right hand to push the door open.

"Ayumi-cchi? You're so mean! Why are you trying to close the door on us?" the blond whined as he winced and silently groan from the pain on his foot.

"Sorry, I was just so surprised by your sudden appearance,"Ayumi apologized as she slowly/reluctantly open the door for them. "Come in Ryo, Shin," she said as she motioned them in with her hand and head. Ayumi then closed the door when they entered and started to run around the apartment attempting to clean up the mess. Kise and Midorima started to look around the place. There is a living room with a small kitchen at the right side of room, a bathroom, and a bedroom. The walls were baby blue and there were only a small table that she called the dining table, two chairs, and a bean bag on the side of the room. They noticed how bare it was. They were a bit shocked because they expecting frames on the wall and random plants just to make the place look a bit more hospitable, but the walls were bare and plain.

Once the two of them finished inspecting the apartment, they sat down on a chair and waited for Ayumi to come back. Midorima asked, "You live along?" as she dragged the bean bag across the room and sat on it.

"Yeah I do, just recently actually. Maybe a month and a half ago or two, I am not quite sure," Ayumi said as she placed her finger on her cheek and tilted her head a little.

"Why did you move Ayumi-cchi? Where is your dad," Kise asked as Midorima placed his lucky item, a medium sized stuffed turtle, on the table.

"I have my reasons," she said with a playful grin. She then snatched the turtle and started to play/cuddle with it. MIdorima started to shake his head and Kise smiled at her.

"Where did you go during the second year of middle school?" Kise asked completely serious.

There was a painful silence as they waited for her to answer. They saw her stiffen and lower the turtle onto her lap. She then gave a sad smile because she didn't want to lie to them, but she couldn't tell them the truth. She didn't know what to say, so she slowly said, "I've been places."

"Come on Ayumi-cchi," Kise pestered. Both males were pained to see a sad, strained smile on her usually cheerful, bright face.

Ayumi was about to give in and tell them the truth, but Midorima cut her off and asked, "How are things between you and Aomine?"

Ayumi's face then slowly changed from looking sad to being cheerful again. She silently thanked Midorima for cutting her off. Kise was about to protest and Midorima sensed this so he stomped on his foot to silence him. "Couldn't he tell that Ayumi was in pain just thinking about that topic?" Midorima thought felling a bit irritated at him. He sighed while Ayumi giggled at Kise's pained face.

"Oh I think me and Aomine are back together." Ayumi said with a big smile.

"Good for you Ayumi," Midorima said with a small smile. He knew that their relationship will change the both of them for the better. Ayumi would become more open and dependent on others while Aomine's arrogant behavior might, hopefully, decrease. Midorima thought of her as a little sister because she was extremely childish and he always wanted a little sister, not that he is telling anybody this. But Kise had other thoughts. He felt a pang in his heart. Even though that he had not seen Ayumi for almost two years, he still had feelings for his first love. Don't get him wrong, he supports their relationship fully, but he just supports them with pain lingering in his heart and a jealousy sometimes. He could make any girl fall for him, but why can't he make the one person he wants to be with his. Sadly, she is already out of his reach. He silently sighed in pain and tried to smile, but it was clearly strained.

The three of them continued to talk about their time at school and their basketball team. Their conversation was filled with smiles, laughs/chuckles, and whining. It reminded them of their year at Teiko because the three of them were in the same class all two years and would talk to each other during lunch and breaks. Kise always had something to whine about, let it be homework, modeling, or basketball, while Midorima smacked him for his stupidity and Ayumi laughed at their antics. Their wish of staying together disappeared after Ayumi disappeared that one faithful day, but that helped change how they thought of their friendship. Even though this was the first time that the three of them were together for a long time, the two men set their minds in protecting Ayumi and treasuring the time they have together.

The three of them were so engrossed in their conversation that they forgot about the time. But by accident, Ayumi laid her eyes upon the sight of the clock that read 1:45 Pm. "I'm going to be Extremely late!" she yelled, startling to two of them slightly. Ayumi then ran out of the kitchen and into her bedroom. They heard things soaring in the room and random thumps. After a moment or two, she ran out of the room completely dressed with a blue backpack hanging from one shoulder. "Sorry, Ryo, Shin. I'm going to have to cut this conversation short. I'm late for my part time job," she stated as she was in putting her shoe on in front of door. She swung the door open and ran straight into a guy's chest. "Sorry, I didn't mean to run into. Bye!" she said/yelled without looking up and ran out of the door.

"Umm…" the guy said, not knowing what to do. The three of them stared at each not really understanding what just happened. Then the guy yelled, "Shin-chan! You made me stay outside for almost two hours by myself."

Midorima grunted and started to leave with Kise trailing behind him. "She trusts us that must to leave her guests in her apartment. Huh," Midorima thought. He sighed as all of them left and locked the door behind them. Midorima and Kise parted ways with a big smile on Kise's face and a small one on Midorima's. "Well today was an eventful day," Midorima thought as Takao whined about him not pedaling.

* * *

"Gommen Misa-san. I got distracted," Ayumi said profusely as she bowed continuesly.

"Ma Ayumi. It's ok. You've done so much for us so it is ok if you are late now and then," Misa, the manager, said as she patted Ayumi's head. "Just go change. And make some customers happy."

"Hai!" Ayumi said as she ran into the changing room. She worked at a café called "The Relaxing Café". She started working there right after she was released from the hospital. It was because of Misa that Ayumi found a home. Misa did everything she could to help Ayumi whenever she asked, but Ayumi knows that the only Misa was helping her was because she suspects Ayumi of being abused at home. So with that in mind, Misa instantly found a place for Ayumi, hoping that she would be out of harm's way. Since she was released, she secretly left the house so her father doesn't know where she is and he hasn't appeared yet. She was very happy about that fact, but she was worried. How would he react when he finds her? What would he do to her? These questions were always in the back of her mind. She was scared, but she wasn't going to show it. Why? Because she wasn't going to let her mask fall.

* * *

A/N: Hello! Sorry It's been so long since posted a chapter. F U High school! But apart from that you don't understand how ecstatic I feel right now. I have so many followers and favoriters(if that is a word). I know it may not be a lot, but I am a bad writer. I hope this makes someone happy if not, please tell me on how I should improve... Thank you! Bye! :)


End file.
